uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
UK Singles
Singles (weeks denote top 100) *1 (1) Bingo Players ft. Far East Movement - Get Up (Rattle) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 2) *2 (24) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz - Thrift Shop (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 3) *3 (2) will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream and Shout (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 8) *4 (3) Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 16) *5 (4) Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko - Stay (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 8) *6 (5) Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah - Drinking from the Bottle (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 13) *7 (6) Conor Maynard ft. Wiley - Animal (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 4) *8 (8) Emeli Sande - Clown (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 9) *9 (7) 50 Cent ft. Eminem & Adam Levine - My Life (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 3) *10 (New) Devlin ft. Diane Birch - Rewind *11 (9) James Arthur - Impossible (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 8) *12 (10) Pitbull ft. TJR - Don't Stop The Party (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 9) *13 (13) One Direction - Kiss You (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 10) *14 (25) Dizzee Rascal - Bassline Junkie (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 4) *15 (12) Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-Z - Suit and Tie (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 3) *16 (14) Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 12) *17 (23) Flo Rida - Let It Roll (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 4) *18 (32) Rita Ora - Radioactive (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 3) *19 (17) Rihanna - Diamonds (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 18) *20 (15) Lawson - Learn To Love Again (Pk: 15) (Weeks: 3) *21 (33) Ellie Goulding - Explosions (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 2) *22 (16) PSY - Gangnam Style (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 22) *23 (22) The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 16) *24 (26) Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue - Magnetic Eyes (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 5) *25 (21) Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 17) *26 (19) Ke$ha - Die Young (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 10) *27 (18) Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 11) *28 (New) Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge - White Noise *29 (42) Droideka - Get Hyper (Pk: 29) (Weeks: 2) *30 (11) Amelia Lily - Shut Up (And Give Me Whatever You Got) (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 2) *31 (36) Little Mix - Change Your Life (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 2) *32 (27) Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 17) *33 (44) Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj - Beauty and a Beat (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 17) *34 (35) Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Minaj - Girl on Fire (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 11) *35 (20) David Guetta ft. Taped Rai - Just One Last Time (Pk: 20) (Weeks: 8) *36 (28) Disclosure ft. Sam Smith - Latch (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 17) *37 (30) P!nk - Try (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 16) *38 (38) Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 35) (Weeks: 10) *39 (37) Biffy Clyro - Black Chandelier (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 3) *40 (29) Adele - Skyfall (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 18) *41 (54) Jessie Ware - If You're Never Gonna Move (110%) (Pk: 41) (Weeks: 5) *42 (34) Robbie Williams - Candy (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 14) *43 (43) A$AP Rocky ft. Skrillex & Birdy Nam Nam - Wild For The Night (Pk: 43) (Weeks: 3) *44 (39) DJ Fresh ft. Ce'Cile or Ms. Dynamite - Gold Dust (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 36) *45 (31) Anne Hathaway - I Dreamed A Dream (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 4) *46 (45) Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *47 (49) Blackstreet ft. Dr. Dre & Queen Pen - No Diggity (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 15) *48 (52) McFly - Love Is Easy (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 12) *49 (48) Maroon 5 - One More Night (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 19) *50 (41) Jake Bugg - Lightning Bolt (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 9) *51 (46) The Script ft. will.i.am - Hall Of Fame (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 22) *52 (51) Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 24) *53 (47) One Direction - Little Things (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 12) *54 (Re) Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean - As Long As You Love Me (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 20) *55 (50) Haim - Don't Save Me (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 7) *56 (Re) Eminem ft. Rihanna - Love The Way You Lie (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 57) *57 (Re) The Fray - How To Save A Life (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 61) *58 (56) Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 18) *59 (62) Kings of Leon - Use Somebody (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 94) *60 (New) Risk - Missiles *61 (40) Kanye West ft. Jay-Z & Big Sean - Clique (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 17) *62 (55) A$AP Rocky ft. Kendrick Lamar, Drake & 2 Chainz - Problems (Pk: 50) (Weeks: 5) *63 (53) Samantha Barks - On My Own (Pk: 43) (Weeks: 3) *64 (60) Sub Focus ft. Alpines - Tidal Wave (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 13) *65 (Re) Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 15) *66 (Re) Nickelback - How You Remind Me (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 36) *67 (61) Coldplay - Paradise (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 55) *68 (New) Justin Bieber - Nothing Like Us *69 (66) Alex Clare - Too Close (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 34) *70 (64) Bastille - Flaws (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 6) *71 (73) Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 26) *72 (77) Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 45) *73 (59) Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 44) *74 (Re) B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore - Airplanes (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 34) *75 (Re) Justin Bieber - Boyfriend (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 19) *76 (91) £1 Fish Man - £1 Fish (Pk: 28) (Weeks: 8) *77 (New) The Lonely Island ft. Adam Levine & Kendrick Lamar - Yolo *78 (67) Jay-Z & Kanye West - Paris (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 50) *79 (63) Wiley ft. Skepta, JME & Ms. D - Can You Hear Me (Ayayaya) (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 14) *80 (74) One Direction - Live While We're Young (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 18) *81 (69) Skrillex ft. Damian Marley - Make It Bun Dem (Pk: 58) (Weeks: 7) *82 (75) Florence & The Machine - Spectrum (Say My Name) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 30) *83 (70) Kid Cudi ft. MGMT & Ratatat - Pursuit Of Happiness (Pk: 64) (Weeks: 8) *84 (New) The 1975 - Chocolate *85 (80) Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 57) *86 (68) Emeli Sande - Read All About It Pt. III (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 28) *87 (97) Hadouken - Levitate (Pk: 87) (Weeks: 2) *88 (86) Taylor Swift - Love Story (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 42) *89 (65) Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 13) *90 (87) Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 21) *91 (94) Example - Close Enemies (Pk: 37) (Weeks: 4) *92 (Re) Alicia Keys - Brand New Me (Pk: 92) (Weeks: 1) *93 (72) Rudimental ft. John Newman - Feel The Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 36) *94 (92) David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 58) *95 (New) Glee Cast - Mine *96 (79) Rudimental ft. John Newman & Alex Clare - Not Giving In (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 11) *97 (84) MGMT - Kids (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 45) *98 (Re) Fleetwood Mac - The Chain (Pk: 81) (Weeks: 3) *99 (95) Little Mix - DNA (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 12) *100 (Re) Blink-182 - I Miss You (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 11) Dropouts *57 Ne-Yo "Forever Now" (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 4) *58 Vato Gonzalez vs. Lethal Bizzle & Donae'o "Not A Saint" (Pk: 20) (Weeks: 3) *71 Everything Everything "Kemosabe" (Pk: 48) (Weeks: 2) *76 Tom Odell "Another Love" (Pk: 56) (Weeks: 5) *78 Burns "Lies" (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 8) *81 Les Misérables 2012 Cast "One Day More" (Pk: 66) (Weeks: 2) *82 Jake Bugg "Two Fingers" (Pk: 28) (Weeks: 11) *83 Bring Me The Horizon "Shadow Moses" (Pk: 82) (Weeks: 2) *85 Nicki Minaj "Va Va Voom" (Pk: 20) (Weeks: 15) *88 Madness "Never Knew Your Name" (Pk: 88) (Weeks: 1) *89 Lawson "Standing In The Dark" (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 11) *90 Stereophonics "Indian Summer" (Pk: 90) (Weeks: 1) *93 Azealia Banks ft. Lazy Jay "212" (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 40) *96 Bon Jovi "Because We Can" (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 2) *98 The Calling "Wherever You Will Go" (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 26) *99 Little Mix "Wings" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 22) *100 fun. ft. Janelle Monáe "We Are Young" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 42) 101-200 *101 (New) Pulp - After You *102 (New) Glee Cast - The Scientist *104 (99) Little Mix - Wings (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 22) *105 (Re) Five - Keep On Movin' (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 18) *109 (??) Florence + The Machine - Dog Days Are Over (Pk: 23) (Weeks: 46) *112 (??) Fleetwood Mac - Go Your Own Way (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 8) *119 (New) Zedd ft. Foxes - Clarity *122 (Re) Outkast - Ms. Jackson (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 12) *124 (90) Stereophonics - Indian Summer (Pk: 90) (Weeks: 1) *136 (82) Jake Bugg - Two Fingers (Pk: 28) (Weeks: 11) *140 (New) Lil Wayne ft. Drake & Future - Love Me *144 (New) Glee Cast - Give Your Heart A Break *163 (Re) Reef - Place Your Hands (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 12) *164 (New) Glee Cast - Don't Speak *178 (New) Tyga ft. Rick Ross - Dope *183 (New) Tyler James ft. Kano - Worry About You *184 (New) Frightened Rabbit - The Woodpile *187 (186) Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 35) weeks on Top 200 *198 (New) Justin Bieber - I Would Albums *1 (New) Opposites – Biffy Clyro *2 (1) Les Miserables – Motion Picture Cast Recording *3 (Re) Rumours – Fleetwood Mac *4 (2) Our Version Of Events – Emeli Sande *5 (New) Believe Acoustic – Justin Bieber *6 (4) Jake Bugg – Jake Bugg *7 (5) Unapologetic - Rihanna *8 (3) 18 Months – Calvin Harris *9 (New) Passione – Andrea Bocelli *10 (13) Halcyon – Ellie Goulding *11 (15) The Golden Age Of Song – Jools Holland & His R&B Orchestra *12 (8) Take Me Home – One Direction *13 (38) Girl On Fire – Alicia Keys *14 (7) Unorthodox Jukebox – Bruno Mars *15 (6) + - Ed Sheeran *16 (12) Red – Taylor Swift *17 (11) Fall To Grace – Paloma Faith *18 (18) Babel – Mumford & Sons *19 (9) Some Nights – Fun. *20 (21) The Lumineers – The Lumineers *21 (14) The Very Best Of – Neil Diamond *22 (17) Right Place Right Time – Olly Murs *23 (20) Nothing But The Beat – David Guetta *24 (23) The Truth About Love – P!nk *25 (40) DNA – Little Mix *26 (34) Up All Night – One Direction *27 (26) Greatest Hits – Bon Jovi *28 (29) Born To Die – Lana Del Rey *29 (31) Grrr! – Rolling Stones *30 (22) An Awesome Wave – Alt-J *31 (30) Greatest Hits...So Far! – P!nk *32 (28) Chapman Square - Lawson *33 (16) Oui Oui Si Si Ja Ja Da Da - Madness *34 (New) Conduit – Funeral For A Friend *35 (32) Number Ones – Michael Jackson *36 (167) American Soul – Mick Hucknall *37 (43) 21 - Adele *38 (37) Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons *39 (44) Greatest Hits – Simon & Garfunkel *40 (24) In A Time Lapse – Ludovico Einaudi *41 (45) Overexposed – Maroon 5 *42 (36) Take The Crown – Robbie Williams *43 (27) Long Live A$ap – A$ap Rocky *44 (57) #3 – The Script *45 (42) Ill Manors OST – Plan B *46 (48) Greatest Hits Chapter One – Kelly Clarkson *47 (39) Greatest Hits – Foo Fighters *48 (46) In Case You Didn’t Know – Olly Murs *49 (19) Arc – Everything Everything *50 (50) Memory Lane: The Best Of - McFly *51 (49) Ora – Rita Ora *52 (51) Only Revolutions – Biffy Clyro *53 (52) Time Flies 1994-2009 - Oasis *54 (76) Devotion – Jessie Ware *55 (56) Les Miserables – Original London Cast *56 (63) Curtain Call: The Hits - Eminem *57 (62) Magic Of The Movies – Andre Rieu & Johann Strauss Orchestra *58 (New) Hummingbird – Local Natives *59 (60) Doo-wops & Hooligans – Bruno Mars *60 (New) Blow The Roof EP – Flux Pavilion *61 (59) Every Kingdom – Ben Howard *62 (58) Greatest Hits – The Notorious B.I.G. *63 (68) Gold: Greatest Hits - ABBA *64 (64) The Evolution Of Man - Example *65 (54) Mylo Xyloto - Coldplay *66 (83) Private Investigations: The Best Of – Mark Knopfler & Dire Straits *67 (47) Coexist – The Script *68 (69) The Best Of – Eva Cassidy *69 (71) The Ultimate Collection – Whitney Houston *70 (61) Battle Born – The Killers *71 (73) Greatest Hits – Guns N’ Roses *72 (70) Crazy Love – Michael Buble *73 (103) Believe – Justin Bieber *74 (79) Channel Orange – Frank Ocean *75 (New) All The Lights In The Sky – Area 11 *76 (72) Higher – The Overtones *77 (New) Collections - Delphic *78 (66) My Head Is An Animal – Of Monsters And Men *79 (65) Ceremonials – Florence + The Machine *80 (10) Let It All In – I Am Kloot *81 (55) The 2nd Law - Muse *82 (121) Broadside - Bellowhead *83 (75) Greatest Hits - Queen *84 (80) Beacon – Two Door Cinema Club *85 (84) El Camino – The Black Keys *86 (77) Ten – Girls Aloud *87 (88) Mythology – Bee Gees *88 (82) Celebration Day – Led Zeppelin *89 (94) Decade In The Sun: The Best Of – Stereophonics *90 (81) Storyteller – Alfie Boe *91 (96) Some Guys Have All The Luck – Rod Stewart *92 (87) Good Kid Maad City – Kendrick Lamar *93 (74) Electronic Earth - Labrinth *94 (107) Take Me Home – John Denver *95 (78) Number Ones – Bee Gees *96 (90) Complete Madness - Madness *97 (106) Gold: Greatest Hits – The Carpenters *98 (187) The Heist – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *99 (101) Wild Ones – Flo Rida *100 (97) Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded – Nicki Minaj Category:Charts Category:2013 Charts